Ichstm2013 restaurant guide Wiki
Welcome to the Ichstm2013 restaurant guide Wiki iCHSTM 2013 restaurant guide Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity The Great Kathmandu (West Didsbury) One of a small cluster of Nepalese restaurants along the Burton Rd strip in West Didsbury. Serving all the Anglo-Indian standards as well as some more adventurous and authentic Nepalese dishes. Greens (West Didsbury) The restaurant of TV chef Simon Rimmer, serving reasonably priced amazing tasting vegetarian cuisine. Armenian Taverna Another old CHSTM favorite, located on Albert Square. Fabulous place for time travellers: head downstairs and you think you've arrived in the 1970s. The food is fresh, though. Excellent mezze and other mediterranean dishes. Coriander (Chorlton Central) New restaurant by a well-established team priding themselves on offering a different take on Bengal cuisine: lighter and healthier. If you think that good Bengal cooking needs to come with lots of saturated fat, this is not for you. Located at 485 Barlow Moor Road, near Chorlton Bus Station (take the 85 or 86 bus from Booth Street West on campus). Hotspot Essparadies (Chorlton) If you want to try an Indian interpretation of German and Austrian food, this is your place. Located in a row of shops and restaurants opposite Chorlton Bus Station (take the 85 or 86 bus from Booth Street West on campus). Rather good. Spicy Hut, Wilmslow Rd., Rusholme (Curry Mile) Excellent food, all the curries are gluten free and hand-cooked. A former award winner with a wide choice for vegetarians and meat-eaters alike, in spite of all of this the food is very reasonably priced. Make sure to book at peak times as it's a tiny little place! Teacup on Thomas St, Thomas Street (NQ) Wide choice of home-made cake and massive choice of teas, in spite of the name this place also serves exellent coffee in huge mugs. Surprisingly good "other" food as well, including excellent Eggs Benedict. Even though I am still slowly working my way through all the cakes (and have a penchant for the lemon and poppy seed one) I recommend the madeleines as they're made fresh to order. Samsi, Whitworth Street Large spacious restaurant (suitable for groups of any size) with a wide selection of Japanese food. The bento boxes are served all day and come with miso soup and sushi, so are great for introducing people to new things. The staff are also more than happy to make recommendations for those who are unsure. Try the Sake! The Parlour (Chorlton) Gastro pub on Beech Road in the leafy suburb of Chorlton (take the 85 or 86 bus, circa 20 minutes ride from Booth Street West on the University Campus to Chorlton Bus Station). Modern British pub food, excellent beers and pleasant, relaxed atmosphere. Lead Station (Chorlton) Restaurant/bar/cafe in an old police station on Beech Road in Chorlton (take the 85 or 86 bus, circa 20 minutes ride from Booth Street West on the University Campus to Chorlton Bus Station). Pleasant place, good food. Nice outside seating area. Thai Spice (Chorlton) Well established Thai restaurant on Beech Road in the leafy southern suburb of Chorlton (take the 85 or 86 bus, circa 20 minutes ride from Booth Street West on the University Campus to Chorlton Bus Station). Decent Thai food. Chorlton Green Brasserie The latest addition to Beech Road in the leafy southern suburb of Chorlton (take the 85 or 86 bus, circa 20 minutes ride from Booth Street West on the University Campus to Chorlton Bus Station). Serves modern British cuisine. Horse & Jockey (Chorlton) Recently relaunched, traditional pub serving very nice pub food (burgers, steaks, sausage & mash, fish & chips) along with good beers. Located on picturesque Chorlton Green at the end of Beech Road (take the 85 or 86 bus, circa 20 minutes ride from Booth Street West on the University Campus to Chorlton Bus Station). They have lots of extra restaurant space upstairs so may be able to accommodate groups. Nice outside seating area overlooking the Green. Dimitris An old CHSTM favorite at the MOSI end of Deansgate -- we've spent many evenings there. Nominally a Greek restaurant, they serve tapas, mezze, and many other mediterranean dishes. Lots of space so may be able to accommodate groups. Saray (Chorlton) Excellent Turkish food in the southern suburb of Chorlton -- easily reached on the No 85 or 86 buses (which stop on campus, on Booth Street West) or by tram. Excellent value before 18:30: you get two courses for £9.95. I recommend the mezze and the lamb casserole. You may want to stop in one of the bars along the way from the tram stop to the restaurant. Elektrik is my personal favorite, but the aptly named 'Bar' or Dulcimer are not bad either. All are on Wilbraham Road. Croma Chorlton Good pizzas in a relaxed atmosphere. My favorite is the 'Florentina' with spinach and egg. The desserts are excellent. Try their Eton Mess or their Tiramisu. Easily reached on the No 85 or 86 buses (which stop on campus, on Booth Street West) or by tram. If you take the tram, you may want to stop in one of the bars along the way from the station to the restaurant. Try Elektrik, Bar or Dulcimer. El Rincon de Rafa St John's St, off Deansgate. Fabulous tapas. Can be a little hard to find: address is 244 Deansgate, but entrance is actually on St John's Street off Deansgate. Downstairs. Seoul Kimchi A stylish but rather small restaurant serving excellent Korean food. Ten minutes walk from the conference site in 275 Upper Brook Street (next to Petra). Don't tell anybody -- it's really quite small. You can also buy a kilo of kimchi in a bag, to take back with you to your hotel if you're so inclined. Tokyo Seasons A great sushi restaurant. You can choose to sit in the booths at the back barefoot and cross-legged. Almost Famous Burgers The trendiest place to eat in Manchester at the moment. You may have to queue but the burgers and people-watching is worth it. Felicini Usefully located at the top of Oxford Road, this restaurant serves great Italian food and can accommodate large numbers. Cornerhouse A lovely place sure to be full of academics, which serves good pizzas, salads, and cake. Ning 92-94 Oldham Street | Northern Quarter (near Great Ancoats St) Excellent Malaysian and Thai. Two-course deal (check their website for details) all night Tues-Thurs and Sunday, and until 7 pm on Friday and Saturday. Booking necessary on weekends, and recommended during the week. A ten minute walk up Oldham St from Piccadilly Gardens, or taxi from University Place. Croma 1-3 Clarence Street Good Italian in a nice atmosphere. Gourmet Burger Kitchen Unit B6 Leftbank Spinningfields, Bridge St. Specializing in unique hamburgers and chicken sandwiches. These are not your average fast food burgers. Sam’s Chop House Chapel Walks (off Cross Street), City Centre Traditional British: fish and chips, steaks and chops, puddings and pies. Pricey but generous portions. Signature dish is a huge corned-beef hash. Classic Victorian building enhances the experience. Chaophraya Chapel Walks (off Cross Street), City Centre Upstairs from Sam's. Huge, very good mid-range Thai restaurant with a decent selection of vegetarian options. Probably best to book in advance, at least for Thurs - Sat nights. La Tasca 76 Deansgate Spanish. Tapas. The Marble Arch 73 Rochdale Rd Excellent historic pub restaurant where you can get good quality pub food on the bar menu (pies, fish and chips), eat from the excellent restaurant menu, or enjoy the superb cheese menu. (See the pub guide for more information about the beer!) Booking recommended for meals. A bit north of the city centre, a few blocks north of Great Ancoats, probably best to take a taxi if coming from campus. Perfect if you've been out doing sightseeing among the old mills and such of Ancoats and Angel Meadows. Also has a tiny branch in the Northern Quarter, 57 Thomas St, that does continental meat plates and cheese plates, with some excellent choices. Tampopo 16 Albert Square Asian fusion. Quick service. I Am Pho 44 George St (Chinatown) Very good Vietnamese. Definitely not a glamourous setting, but great pho and good value. Street-level entrance sign says 'Vietnamese pho'. Red Chilli 403-419 Oxford Road; also 70-72 Portland St Chinese, Beijing/Szechuan style. Closest large restaurant to the Congress site. Huge menu choice, unusually covering both conventional British-Chinese-restaurant standards and uncompromisingly authentic specialities. The original branch is located on Portland St so convenient for those staying in the city centre. Yang Sing 34 Princess Street Chinese, Cantonese style. An old-established Manchester institution. Little Yang Sing 17 George St (Chinatown) Cantonese, smaller and less 'banquet' style version of the classic Yang Sing on Princess St. Convenient for those staying in city centre. Habesha 29-31 Sackville St (in the Village) Ethiopian. Enter through the ground floor of a takeaway chicken place (!) and take the metal staircase up to the first floor, where Habesha is. Very few vegetarian options, but great injera and spicy, delicious, and relatively inexpensive mains (and beer!) Punjab Tandoori 177 Wilmslow Road South Indian. Famous for its dosas (large, savoury pancakes) Petra 267 Upper Brook Street Middle Eastern. Convenient location between the Congress venue and Victoria Park residences. Good affordable option as you can bring your own drink (£1 corkage charge). The Wharf Slate Wharf, Castlefield Modern British. Superb canalside views. Pub service downstairs, restaurant upstairs. Wagamama Hardman Street (off Deansgate); also in Mediacity (Salford), opposite the Mediacity tram stop Brits will be familiar with this Japanese noodle chain, which is a friendly, affordable, and reliable choice. The one off Deansgate is very near to the John Rylands Library and the rest of the city centre, while the Mediacity branch is convenient for visitors to the Imperial War Museum North Australasia 1 The Avenue, Spinningfields (*very* close to the John Rylands Library on Deansgate) Pacific Rim, meaning blend of Japanese, Indonesian, and other Southeast Asian. Small plates and sushi etc. for sharing, or starters and mains; also has a set lunch deal. Very, very good and extensive wine list. Moderately expensive, very glossy (in-house DJ and the like), and gets very noisy at weekends, but more manageable during the week Sugar Junction 60 Tib Street (Northern Quarter) Lovely 40s-style tea room, with good sandwiches, lovely cakes, and a wide selection of teas. Lunch and late afternoon only. Bakerie/Pie and Ale 43-45 Lever St (Northern Quarter) Modern British casual dining with (as you might guess) good fresh bread as a feature. In the building next door (the Hive) is their new spin-off, Pie and Ale, with wonderful homemade savory pies. Soup Kitchen 55 Spear St, just off Thomas St/Stevenson Square (Northern Quarter) A Northern Quarter institution. Inexpensive hip cafe/cafeteria with excellent soup, bread, salads, pie and mash, plus real ales, ciders. Always good vegetarian options. Often live music or DJ in the evenings. 1847 The Vegetarian Bistro 58 Mosley St (City Centre) ; 123 Manchester Road (Chorlton) Named after the year the Vegetarian Society was founded. Bistro-style vegetarian and vegan dining, good wine list. Both locations are relatively small so it might be worth it to book in advance. City centre location is very near to the Town Hall, Manchester Art Gallery, and several of the Congress hotels. Chorlton location is accessible by bus or tram, or a short taxi ride. Category:Browse